Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/Derpyspaghetti
Welp. Hi everyone who's reading this. As you know, I'm Derpyspaghetti, and I'm requesting to be a rollbacker. As ChristianWallis is stepping up to an admin, I feel that we need another rollback to help take his place. I have decided to step up myself for that position. Below is a list of the reasons I feel I could fill in the position quite well. I have been extremely active on this wiki for the past three weeks, and intend to stretch that even further. Other than my twenty-day (and still going) streak, I have been pretty active, logging on every or every second day to do some forum and article editing for the wiki. As for my span of about two months of inactivity over the summer, that was due to me not having a laptop, and that lead me to be unable to edit for that time period. I have also been welcoming as many new users to the wiki as I can, to try to help grow the community around the site. As well as this, I have been very active on the writer's workshop, helping users, old and new alike, improve their stories through my feedback, so as to help gain more stories for the site. In short, I feel that if I am a rollback, I can continue to help contribute and grow the site in an even more meaningful way than now. Requirements: Must be active for two months: Yeppers Must have 450 article edits: Not currently, but I'm working diligently on getting my edits up. I have about 125 as of now. Must know the wiki naming conventions: Words like 'a', 'the', and 'to' are left uncapitalized, unless they're the first word, and first and last are always capitalized. So, to reiterate, I am very active, gaining around seventy article edits in the past 3 weeks, I help to welcome users to our site, and I am very active on the writer's workshop. Vote for me for rollback, and I'll be okay with whatever verdict you come to. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 06:00, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Deadline: December 15th, 2016 Not a commentary on the good work you've been doing lately, but rather just that I'd like to see you maintain it for a while longer before being granted the increased role. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) Test: this is one place the sig was acting up ~~~~ You might want to familiarize yourself with the functionality of checking edit histories to make sure the users whose edits you are undoing aren't, like, the author's edits. *cough*. There's still more I feel you could learn here. ClericofMadness (talk) 06:13, December 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry, but this is coming way too soon and there isn't enough evidence to suggest you'd do a good job in the position. Add to that the recent time you tried to tag a user with the vandalism warning for editing their own story (and weren't aware of whether or not adding that template banned the user or not), the edits I had to undo of yours that weren't correct recently, and the fact that a lot of your recent edits are merely changing things stylistically (like writing out numbers into words and adding words onto things that already make sense contextually. Remember that typically only the number 1-9 get written out as well as numbers starting out sentences, writing out the time is a stylistic choice that is accepted both ways, both numerically and as words.) and it's really cemented my decision. I think this is way too soon and given your history with editing issues I would really try to become a stronger candidate before considering re-application. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:16, December 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry but I have to oppose this. As Shadow said, it would be better if you spend some more time editing here before we give you the rights. So, you can help out by editing articles and giving reviews on the WW, and you will eventually get the rights. You just need more time and edits. MrDupin (talk) 12:39, December 8, 2016 (UTC) It's just a matter of time. Build up your edits and you'll get there but as it is I'm still seeing some of your edits get rolled back and I think you'd improve from some more time to become familiar with the site. I hope you appreciate where this is coming from and don't let it dissuade you from applying in the future when you meet the edit requirements ChristianWallis (talk) 13:47, December 8, 2016 (UTC)